Iced Shell
by NerdBurga
Summary: The NCIS team needs the Winchesters' help with a supernatural problem, but a werewolf isn't the only monster lurking around D.C, and this one is a danger to them all. Continuation from my story Mixed Priorities with some twists for fun. On hiatus for a while I'm afraid.
1. Prologue

**I couldn't help it! I decided to write a sequal. Maybe I should have left this alone for a while, but it kept floating around my mind, so I'm writing a sequal to my story Mixed Priorities. If you haven't read it I suggest you do before reading this one, though it's not really neccessary. Basically, NCIS met the Winchesters, had an encounter with Azazel, survived and moved on. Cool. This is just a prologue and I'll make the rest of the chapters longer of course. I hope this goes ok - wish me luck :)**

**Based very early season 3 of SPN.**

Ducky looked up from a dead sailor to see young scientist Abby Scuito hurrying into autopsy, her excitement evident on her pale face.

"Hey Ducky! Heard you got a weird one?" She stopped on the other side of the metal table, glancing down at the pale body.

"Well, I'll admit it is a bit strange, my dear," replied Ducky. He looked at the glowing panels displaying Petty Officer Quinton Michael's x-rays.

"How so?" asked Abby, also studying them.

Donald Mallard scratched his head slightly. "It appears this man's arms and legs were all broken post mortem. Why would the killer do that, I wonder? Actually, you know, it reminds me of when I was helping identify bodies in the middle east - " Ducky saw Abby practically deflate next to him, the enthusiasm evaporating. "Oh Abigail, you didn't think - "

"Well, all I heard was it was weird. It could have been, you know, _weird_ weird," she replied. Abby said the last part in a whisper, as if they were being listened too.

"You've been coming down here looking for something supernatural for a month now. I understand you miss the brothers, but I doubt it is so common to come across such things." Ducky smiled kindly at Abby. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer for your reunion my dear."

Abby frowned, before beginning to look hopeful again. "Maybe I could just call Sam to see if he's in the area, you know? I'm sure he could do with a break, at least a cup of coffee."

"You know better, Abs." Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked through the automatic doors, holding a fresh coffee in his hands. Abby turned to him, looking pleading.

"Are you sure? It's been ages since they've run into any trouble with the law, I've been checking. Maybe - "

Gibbs walked up to her, looking seriously into her eyes. "It's too dangerous. For us and them. You've gotta remember that, Abby."

Abby sighed and crossed her arms, sulking. "I know," she admitted. "It's just, I really miss them. And there are a few questions I want to ask Sam about from reading the journal he gave me, and about what they've found since then, and - " she paused, biting her lip. "I'm kind of worried. Who knows what could have happened in five months, especially with their line of work."

"Do not fret Abby," said Ducky reassuringly. "They are at the top of their field." She nodded, still looking unhappy. Ducky pointed a finger unthreateningly at her. "Make sure you keep looking after that journal, alright? I'm sure those brothers will be coming back for it soon enough."

It was another month of Abby spying on autopsy and flicking through FBI alerts before anything came up of real interest to her. She was leaning against Tony's desk in the bullpen, arguing with him about which Friday The Thirteenth movie was the best, when Gibbs got a call. After a few one word answers the Team Leader hung up.

"Grab your gear," he announced to the already preparing agents.

"What have we got, Boss?" asked McGee, putting a backpack over his shoulder.

"One of our undercover agents just showed up with his heart missing," replied Gibbs, keeping his face passive as he led the way to the elevator. The other agents exchanged looks of surprise. Abby gasped and chased after the team.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, you know what that means, don't you?" Jethro turned in the elevator to face her.

"Enlighten me, Abs."

Abby looked at him seriously, answering just as the doors closed. "You have to let me call Sam."

* * *

"Sam, I said drop it." Dean gripped one hand on the steering wheel of his beloved baby, using his other hand to rub his face tiredly.

"You expect me to just drop it? Just like that?" retorted Sam from the passenger seat. He was leaning against the door slightly, one arm resting at the car window, to look at Dean better.

"I told you, if I try to get out of the deal - "

"We've _already_ tried, Dean, and I seem to still be alive and kicking."

"Yeah, that's cuz we failed miserably," replied Dean. "If by some miracle I manage to tear up the cross roads contract, which by the way is most likely impossible, then you'll be gone again. Dead. Back to square one." Dean attempted not let his breath catch on the word 'dead'. It may have been a few months ago now, but the sight of Sam dropping in the mud, the feel of his pulse fading, was still very fresh in Dean's mind, and often what kept him awake these nights - that along with his latest problem, of course.

"You mean, back to how it should be?" asked Sam quietly, glaring at Dean. Dean glanced angrily at his younger brother before forcing himself to look back at the long, winding road ahead of him.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "look, can't we just use this time to have a bit of fun? If we spend my last year driving down back roads looking for some impossible cure, it'll be my last year wasted, don't you think? Let's make the most of it Sammy."

Sam was quiet as he turned to face the road, shaking his head in frustration. The impala purred comfortingly as they fell into a tense silence, it's black sheen reflecting the late setting sun.

"Dad might know something," muttered Sam carefully.

"What?"

"Maybe Dad had some ideas about crossroads demons. Maybe it's about time we had a look in his journal."

Dean looked over to Sam, who was still watching the road, avoiding Dean's gaze. "What, go back to D.C? Now?"

Sam met his eyes. "Why not? Things have died down since our last arrest, and there could be something useful in the journal, something that we missed before because we didn't think it was important."

Dean once more faced the road. "I dunno Sammy, it'd be a bit risky. Besides, I had another big city in mind. How about - "

"Dude, if you suggest Vegas one more time I'll hit you."

Dean smirked. He wasn't giving up on this idea yet.

His plotting on how to coerce Sam into going to Sin City was cut short by a ringing phone.

Sam pulled out his mobile, a confused look on his face when he checked the number. "Yeah?" he answered cautiously, not sure who he was talking to. "Oh, ah, hey." Dean turned the corner, keeping his eyes out for a motel. "Yeah." Dean could hear fast chattering on the other end of the line. "Are you sure? Yeah, sounds like it." Dean clicked his tongue happily as he spotted a 'vacancy sign' hanging by a block of small rooms, starkly contrasting with the bare landscape that otherwise surrounded them. "Alright. Yeah, we'll be in touch soon." Sam hung up and looked down at the phone in his hand, contemplating.

"What was that all about?" asked Dean as he turned into the motel parking.

"Don't stop here, we've gotta keep going," replied Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Apparently there's a werewolf problem in Washington."

"You're joking." Sam shook his head and Dean rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll be getting Dad's journal back after all."

**Here we go again ;) Reviews always appreciated, good or bad.**


	2. Reunion

***sighs* I know, I know. This took me way too long. WAAAAAYYYY too long. I came down with an almost fatal bout of Writer's Block. I seriously couldn't write anything for weeks. You should have seen how excited I was today when I finally managed to formulate more then a few lines. Unfortunately I'm still recovering from this dreaded illness so I deeply apologise for the quality of this chapter. I hope you don't hold it against me :)**

**Thanks for all the support I'm already getting for this, and it was exciting to see some old names in my reviews. I hope (after this chapter at least) I can live up to your expectations.**

Tony crouched by the body to get a better photo of the gaping hole in NCIS Special Agent Wade's chest. His body was in tatters, shredded up, bruised and bloody. But the truly gruesome thing was the state of his chest. It had been torn open savagely, jagged bits of skin around the edge. And the worst part of all -

"No heart," confirmed Ducky morosely. "It appears to have been ripped out of the poor boy." Ducky looked sadly at the face twisted in eternal pain. "Oh Michael, I am so sorry."

"You knew him Ducky?" asked Gibbs, crouching down next to Tony.

"Not very well Jethro, but he was a very nice young man. He was certainly going places, at his age."

"Do we know what assignment he was on?" asked Ziva as she took a photo of blood spattered up the wall of the alley where the body had been found. They were in a very run down part of Washington, the kind of place where shootings were barely even reported, they were just that common.

"Working on it," replied McGee, tapping at his phone.

"I suppose I don't need to ask how he died, Duck," said Gibbs.

"No, I believe this one is rather apparent," replied the Medical Examiner. "Of course, it is always possible he was killed before the beast took his heart…"

"So do we know if this_ is_ a… beast?" asked Tony, straightening up. He was already feeling exhausted. Unlike Ducky he had known Agent Wade very well, often had drinks with him on a Friday. Great wingman, great guy. And now he might have been killed by something monstrous. It sickened him.

"Abby said it was exactly how - " Tim cleared his throat uncertainly and looked about to make sure none of the LEOs were hanging around. "She thinks it's the attack of a werewolf."

Ziva looked away and Tony lifted his hat to run a hand through his hair, a usual nervous tick of his. Gibbs studied the body silently and Ducky shook his head slightly. McGee just grimaced. The team as a whole were still getting used to the idea of the supernatural, even Ducky who had encountered it before any of them. The incident with the Winchesters was not talked about much, except around Abby, as the agents still felt uncomfortable acknowledging it had happened. They knew it was all real now, Sam and Dean had opened their eyes to that, but it was easier to just accept and forget before thinking too hard about it. No one had even told Palmer yet.

"Hey Ducky, where is Palmer anyway?" asked Tony absentmindedly.

"I sent him home," answered Doctor Mallard, once more leaning over Agent Wade to examine the body. "Told him to spend the next few days with his fiancé."

"Yeah, good thinking there Duck," said Gibbs.

Tim looked up from his phone. "Boss, Agent Wade was undercover in a Washington drug ring. It's been getting bigger for the past year and has recruited a lot of marines to work for them." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Why did this sound kind of familiar?

"What else do you know about it McGee?"

Tim studied the information he'd managed to pull up on his phone. "Not much, most of it's sealed. The operation is called Iced Shell. Apparently he was working in collaboration with a few agents from the CIA."

"No wonder he got killed," muttered Tony angrily. Gibbs looked to his senior agent, who was looking slightly distressed, though he was hiding it well. The team in general didn't have high opinions of the CIA, Gibbs especially. But he knew Tony had a real hate for them after the whole incident with Jeanne Benoit. There was something else though. DiNozzo had been hit hard by Agent Wade's murder.

"Alright, there's not much more I can do for the man here," announced Ducky. "Let's get him back to autopsy."

"Ziva, Tony, set up a wider perimeter for the crime scene. Have a look for any extra blood, hair, you know the drill. Our killer might have left something behind." The two nodded and got to work as Tim followed his boss back to the street.

"What do you think Boss? Are we looking for a - " Tim ducked his head slightly and lowered his voice - "werewolf?"

Gibbs smiled at one of the local cops standing by the tape and waved. "I don't know, McGee, that's more the Winchesters' specialty then mine." He kept up his nonchalant expression until the cop waved back and looked away. "We'll have to let them decide."

* * *

Instead of going back to NCIS headquarters Gibbs and McGee parked outside the former's house. Entering through the front the two agents had to step over a line of salt framing the doorway.

"What's up with that?" asked Tim, confused.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful these days," came a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway.

Sam smiled sheepishly. He stood slightly behind Dean, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I see you've made yourself at home," said Gibbs, stepping into the lounge room and sitting on the couch as if he wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"That's to keep ghosts away isn't it?" asked McGee, gesturing to the salt as he followed his boss into the room, stopping near the doorway.

"Among other things," replied Dean. He and his brother made their way to chairs opposite the couch. Some of the tension seemed to leak away once everyone was settled, as if they had just been waiting for each other to make the first move. "It's good to see you again Gibbs." He didn't sound totally untruthful. True, the two teams weren't best of friends; they all had their own trust issues that were in high gear when facing each other - federal agents with a penchant for the law and technical fugitives with a penchant for breaking it. But they had all been through quite the experience together, the kind you didn't walk away from without feeling a little closer to those you worked with.

"Yeah, likewise," said Gibbs. He, too, sounded almost genuine. "Shame it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"It never is," sighed Sam with a grimace. "So, a werewolf huh?"

"We're not sure, that's what Abby thinks. And she's studied that book you gave her front to back." As Gibbs spoke he inclined his head back slightly to look at the window behind him. Salt had been poured right along the edge without a break.

"Well we'll need to see the body to confirm," began Dean confidently, "and we'll have to do a bit of research." This was said much less enthusiastically and with a side look at Sam.

"Abby and I could help with that," suggested Tim.

"But you'll have to wait until night to see the body," said Gibbs. "It'll be easier to sneak two fugitives past hundreds of cameras and federal agents in the dark." His voice was as quiet and calm as ever. Neither brother was surprised. He seemed like the kind of guy who was used to breaking the rules, into little insignificant pieces at that.

"Great," said Dean, rubbing his hands together and standing up. "Until then, better break out the laptop Sammy."

Sam looked at his brother unhappily, his lips pulled up in a thin line. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Something the matter, Winchester?" asked Gibbs suspiciously.

"It's nothing - " began Dean.

"We just can't stay long," finished Sam, cutting his brother off determinedly. "Obviously we don't want to leave until the werewolf's put down, but we should really only stay a few days at the most."

"Sam - "

"We only have a year Dean!"

"No,_ I_ only have a year."

"Not if I can help it." Gibbs and McGee watched as the brothers got more and more agitated, their jaws set and their eyes tightened angrily. By the end both were standing, facing each other and leaning forward as if ready for a fight.

"Do we need a mediator?" asked Gibbs with a hint of sarcasm as they glared at each other, breathing heavily.

"No!" the Winchesters' anger was turned on him.

"Good," he replied calmly. "I don't want any personal issues getting in the way of my investigation."

"You know, if it is a werewolf, it'll actually become our investigation." Dean's carefree smirk was back on his face as if nothing had happened. Sam continued to look sour, but sat back down resignedly.

"Really, and how do you plan on becoming in charge of a federal investigation while you're still cowering from the FBI?" Gibbs asked with a small smile of his own.

"I prefer to think of it as keeping out of the way," retorted Dean smugly. It was the light banter of two men who refused to back down but at the same time respected the other enough to not go all out in their argument.

A ringing from McGee's cell interrupted their little disagreement. He excused himself with a small nod and walked into the hallway, answering as he went. "Hey Abs."

Gibbs studied the Winchesters in silence. They both looked a great deal more tired then last time he had seen them, their faces drawn and sporting a few more wrinkles then before. There was a certain heaviness to their movements that cancelled out the energy they had displayed during their last meet. The boys were still young but in the months they had been gone, they seemed to have aged years.

Finally, Gibbs quietly said "so. One year, huh?" Sam and Dean both grimaced, the younger one looking to the older one, who in turn just stared back at Gibbs. He put on his poker face, one that admittedly impressed Jethro. "What'd you do?"

"We screwed up," replied Dean simply.

"Must have been on hell of a screw up."

"Buddy, you have no idea."

**I hope to be much quicker and better next time. I'm also working on an NCIS fic in case you didn't know, called Family Lies. Which I also haven't updated in forever. My bad. Anyways, I'll keep working on this, so until the next chapter, hope to hear from you! :)**


	3. Imposter

**Wow I really haven't gotten very far in this story have I? I'm beginning to think I should make the chapters longer... Thoughts? I'm still fighting my writer's block, which is beginning to feel like a terminal illness, but I think I'll get through it soon enough. It was a really bad idea to start 3 new stories as soon as I went back to school though. Reeaaallly bad idea. I found this chapter rather choppy, not flowing as well, and I do apologise. Especially after someone reviewed saying how they can see my writing's been getting better - that really meant a lot to me, so thankyou. I'll try to live up to your expectations on the next chapter :)**

"Yeah Abby, they're here," said McGee in the hallway, the phone up to his ear. "Yeah, they're fine. Look a bit worn out, but they're ok." He listened to his friend on the other end of the line. "You can tell them yourself. We're going to sneak them into NCIS tonight."

He pulled the phone away slightly, trying to avoid being deafened by Abby's "Really?!"

"Yeah, so you can see Sam then."

"Well - and Dean of course," said Abby, suddenly sounding flustered.

"Yeah, of course," replied McGee, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to it," said Abby distractedly.

"Alright, see ya Abs."

"Oh! Wait wait wait!" Abby's voice brought Tim's phone back to his ear. "I almost forgot, tell Gibbs I found traces of saliva on the victim. And Ducky's still doing the autopsy, but he thinks the gashes around Agent Wade's chest were made from canine teeth. Supports the werewolf theory, huh?"

"Yeah I suppose so," said McGee with a sigh.

"Oh come on Tim! Get into it!" McGee could practically hear her spinning around on her chair. "I know an Agent of ours was killed, but this is our chance to take down a werewolf! Imagine the good we'll be doing society, without them even knowing it!"

"We do that every day anyway Abby," he replied. "I'm just not that enthused about the idea of a werewolf running around Washington."

"Well… Yeah, that is a good point," said Abby, and Tim just knew she was pouting.

"Alright, I gotta go Abby, I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok. Hey, say hi to Sam for me!" McGee raised his eyebrows. "And Dean."

"Right." Tim hung up with a grimace and headed back to the living room. Gibbs was looking at the Winchesters intently, who were staring back defiantly. The younger agent wondered if he had just walked into some kind of cold war.

"Ah… Boss, that was Abby," said Tim hesitantly. Gibbs looked at Sam and Dean a moment longer before dragging his eyes away and turning to his agent. McGee noticed the brothers relax slightly as Gibbs looked away.

"What'd she say?"

"That there was saliva found on the body around the gash. And there was evidence of the attack being animal." McGee hesitated before looking to the brothers. "And, uh, hi. To Sam and Dean." Dean grinned and elbowed Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"It was a full moon last night," said Sam, ignoring his brother. "It sure sounds like a werewolf. We've looked into less."

"Great." Dean clapped his hands, apparently feeling productive. "I'd still like to see the body, but until then, let's get the research over and done with."

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked McGee.

"Well, we have to figure out who the werewolf is," explained Sam. "They do lose control when transformed, and don't usually remember anything of their episodes, but…" He paused, grimacing. "Werewolves will often go after people with… personal connections." Dean glanced at Sam, concern flickering over his features, but turned almost immediately and pulled out a duffel bag from the entrance to the kitchen. He rummaged through it and produced a laptop as Sam continued talking. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a grudge or be about revenge, a werewolf's instincts are more basic then that. But your victim - "

"Agent Michael Wade," supplied Gibbs.

"He would have known his attacker."

"DiNozzo and Ziva are canvassing the area, hoping we might get lucky and find something," said Gibbs as Sam took the laptop from Dean and opened it up. Dean seemed to have perked up slightly at the mention of Officer David. "Anything that can provide DNA."

"I can't imagine werewolves would be too careful," said McGee hopefully. "Surely it would leave a tuft of hair or something behind."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with small, amused smiles. "Werewolves aren't like the ones in Underworld," said Dean. "They do transform, but not into full blown dogs, not like skinwalkers."

"Skinwalkers?"

"Werewolf cousins," answered Dean dismissively. "There's no fur or tail with werewolves, just the teeth and claws to kill you with."

"Most of their human features remain," summarised Sam, again looking slightly pained. Gibbs observed this curiously but said nothing. "Ummm…" Sam looked up from his laptop at Gibbs expectantly. "There's no Wi-Fi here."

McGee couldn't resist the smirk that jumped to his lips. Gibbs turned to him, looking confused and angry at the same time.

"Ah, he means internet Boss. You know, wireless." He was even more amused at the shocked look on both the Winchesters' face.

"Come on man, even I know what Wi-Fi is," said Dean uncertainly. The fact that someone didn't seemed to slightly scare both the young men.

"Yeah, you won't find any wire-fire here," said Gibbs. McGee resisted the automatic urge to correct Gibbs's English, a habit that had developed from years of working with Ziva.

"Ummm… Ok," said Sam unhappily. "Well we'll have to wait until we get to NCIS for the research I guess."

"Our facilities are better there anyway, we'll be able to find more with our clearance," said McGee.

Another phone rang, Gibbs' this time. "Yeah," he answered without any formalities. There was a moment of silence. "No, DiNozzo, I did not," he said in an exasperated voice. "Then where the hell's Fornell? No, you know what, the FBI can speak to me, not Vance." Gibbs stood up and began pacing. "Well, hold him until I get there, but don't let him near the scene." Gibbs hung up. "Some FBI clown is trying to get in on our crime scene. McGee, stay here." He looked to the Winchesters. "Keep them out of trouble."

"How fun," said Dean with a sarcastic smile. "A babysitter." Gibbs ignored this and left without another word. Dean then turned to McGee as Sam put his laptop back in the duffel back. "So, what are we doing until we can sneak into the navy yard tonight?" he asked.

McGee smirked. "Not one for waiting around, are you?"

Dean shrugged, as relaxed as ever. "Let's just say I'm on borrowed time." Tim automatically looked at Sam and yep, there it was, another slight flinch, his shoulders tensing.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" asked McGee curiously.

"What happened with Gibbs' boat?"

Tim grimaced; he had a feeling that was the best answer he was going to get. _Gibbs will pry it out of them later_, he thought.

"Started another one, I think," he replied. Sam's eyes widened.

"What - seriously? What happened to the first one?"

"That's not his first boat. But I dunno. I think he burns them."

"In the basement?" asked Dean disbelievingly.

And thus began the debate of how Leroy got rid of his boats, one which lasted for the next few hours.

* * *

Back at the alley where Agent Wade's body had been discovered Tony and Ziva were arguing heatedly.

"You're the one that let him go, you tell him," said Tony.

"Let him go?" exclaimed Ziva incredulously. "You were the one watching him!"

"Yes, but you are the specially trained Massaud officer, you should have stopped him when he ran off!" Tony said back.

The few cops still assigned to guarding the crime scene watched on with curiosity as the NCIS members continued to bicker. Eventually a dark blue car pulled up and one of the LEOs walked up to the man stepping out of the car.

"Hey, Agent Gibbs, right?" he said as Gibbs walked up to the yellow tape. "Your agents seem to be having a disagreement. They've been like that since the FBI guy ran off."

Gibbs glared at the man, who withered slightly, his polite smile fading. Gibbs marched right up to Ziva and Tony.

"What's this I hear about the agent running off?" demanded Gibbs. Tony and Ziva sprung away from each other to stand to attention in front of Gibbs.

"Well, Boss, that FBI guy I told you about agreed to wait around for you to show up," began Tony. "But as soon as we looked away…" Tony scratched his ear nervously.

"We did not expect him to just skink away," said Ziva, ignoring Tony coughing the word "slink" next to her. "He had the right credentials and was absolutely confident that he had the right to be here."

"You chase after him?" asked Gibbs irritably.

"For the three blocks," said Tony proudly. "But he gave us the slip in another alleyway."

Gibbs shook his head. "We find anything else here?"

"Some scratches along the wall around the corner, a bit of blood splatter further on - the pattern makes it look like it was dripping from perhaps a knife or - "

"Fangs?" supplied Gibbs. Ziva grimaced.

"Exactly."

"Alright, meet back at the office. We're bringing the Winchesters in at twenty three hundred. McGee's going to get more information on Operation Iced Shell, I'll need you two to help find anyone with a connection to Agent Wade." Gibbs turned back towards his car and shouted over his shoulder. "And find out who that snoop was!"

* * *

"So, this place hasn't changed I see," said Dean casually, strolling into the bullpen, Sam and McGee right behind him.

"Hey guys," said Tony welcomingly, standing up to greet the fugitives. "Didn't think we'd be seeing each other so soon."

"Yeah, you and me both," replied Dean, shaking Tony's hand. The two men grinned like old friends. Sam shook Tony's hand afterwards, and nodded politely to Ziva, who smiled back. Dean turned to Ziva and grinned. It had that predatory gleam, but lacked the enthusiasm it had last time he had tried to hit on her.

"It is good to see you are both surviving," said Ziva.

"Isn't it?" agreed Dean shamelessly. He and Sam glanced at each other and Dean sobered up a bit. "Yeah, we're just about in one piece."

"Reunion over?" asked Gibbs impatiently, marching into the open squad room from the other side, a fresh coffee in his hand as ever. It was 11:30pm, and he wasn't the only one relying on caffeine.

"Apparently not," said Dean humorously, looking past Gibbs. Abby ran up to the small group, her arms spread wide.

"Yay! You're here!" she yelled, hugging Sam without hesitation. Sam hugged back, slightly more prepared then the last time she'd hugged him.

"Keep your voice down, Abby," said Gibbs.

"Sorry," she replied, letting go of Sam. "Yay," she repeated in a whisper. She smiled to Dean who waved back.

"Alright, let's get a move on. I don't want to waste any more time, the full moon won't be around forever." Jethro was all business, as usual. "Abby, take them down to Ducky so they can see the body. And show them what evidence you found earlier, get them up to speed on the case."

Abby clicked her heels together and saluted. "You got it, Boss-Man!" she and the Winchesters walked off, Dean tipping an imaginary hat to Ziva on the way. Gibbs turned to his agents.

"McGee, I need you to find out all you can on the Iced Shell operation. Tony, Ziva, you found your FBI agent yet?"

Tony sighed. "There are two Agent Careys in the FBI database, but neither of them fit the description of the guy we saw. He was definitely an imposter."

"We have put out a bolo," added Ziva. Gibbs sipped at his coffee, thinking.

The case was off to a suspicious start, in more ways then one. Gibbs' famous gut was acting up, and that was never a good sign.

Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well.

**Thanks for everyone's support on this, it is a working progress but I'm excited about what happens later in the story. I think you will like my little twist ;)**

**Oh! I need opinions... Obviously I'm developing a little something something between Sam and Abby, but should I actually take it somewhere? Or leave it as an unexplored crush? Help me out here, I'm terrible with making decisions!**


	4. Quick Announcement

**Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry that I seem to have disappeared and given up on this story, and I promise you that is not the case! There's been so much happening in my life lately I've found it hard to work on my stories, despite them being my preferred thing to do. I promise I will get back to it soon - holidays are almost up, and I have so much more time then. I really hope you're still with me here :)**

**I've created a Facebook page incase I need to make announcements like this again, or if one of you want to contact me about ideas, requests, criticisms etc. So if you would like to keep up to date with my fanfiction capers and the like, please go to this link: #!/pages/NerdBurga/356196231123247**

**Or just search NerdBurga on facebook.**

**I'll say again, please don't hate me :) Thanks so much for your patience guys, your support means the world!**


End file.
